The Gryffindor Secret
by KreachersintheNight
Summary: Gryffindor Tower has a secret. A secret that no-one else in the Wizarding World knows, not even the professors. What is this secret? And why does it involve turning a blind eye at bed-checks? The Trio has a secret. A secret that only the Gryffindors know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; the idea of **The****Gryffindor****Secret** though is mine.

Stay tuned for more chapters of **The****Gryffindor****Secret**, as well as a drabble series.

**The Gryffindor Secret: **

**Prologue**

It was one of the best - and worst - kept secrets of Gryffindor Tower. Every Gryffindor from first to seventh year knew. The first years were told quietly at the beginning of the year, soon after then arrived in the common room.

"What ever you hear, do not get out of bed. Do not get Professor McGonagall. And do not mention anything to the other houses."

The fifth years, for all their differences were silent about it. They didn't gossip to their friends, and they didn't write about it in letters home or in journals. When they heard the dorm door open and the bed-hangings ruffle they pretended to not hear and when they heard it again in the early hours of the morning they kept their eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

The Secret was just there. The one time anyone tried to do anything (it was Percy Weasley) the entire tower was awoken at a quarter past two in the morning by screams and cries of terror and pleading.

Nothing was done after that about the Secret.

The teachers and the other students were clueless about the Gryffindor Secret. There were close calls, notably the infamous Halloween of 93' when the entire castle slept in the Great Hall, but thankfully nothing came of it.

It was a Gryffindor Secret.

V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

The grandfather clock at the side of the common room struck 10pm with 10 long 'clangs' before most of the Gryffindor students headed up the spiral staircases to their dorms. Most said good-bye to their friends, siblings, and lovers before trudging up the stairs, Some still sat at the desks and couches, cramming to finish their homework or studying for a test, By the time the grandfather clack struck 11 pm most were asleep in their beds, or giggling to their dorm mates. The ones still downstairs got ushered up the stairs by the seventh year prefects and a quick bed count was made, skillfully ignoring the Weasley twins' empty beds, as well as any other 'empty' beds. By 11:30 Gryffindor Tower was asleep. Except for three students that is.

V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

It was routine. Every night. The fifth year girls went up to their dorms at 11pm at the latest. With only three of them, the dorm was mostly silent, except for the small whispers and tiny giggles between the two untroubled girls. They all got ready for bed, dressed in nightgowns and pajamas. At 11:30pm the lights were turned off and two of the girls went to bed, soon drifting off to sleep. The third girl sat quietly in the dark, jumping at every sound the millennium old castle made. The girl waited anxiously every night for the bed checks to be done, and the moment the old grandfather clock struck midnight, with 12 long 'clangs' the girl slipped out of bed, not even putting o her dressing gown before slipping out the dorm door and down the cold stone stairs. It was like this every night. Padding quietly up the stairs to her boys', her brothers-in-arms', door, silently entering the dorm room and sliding into the second bed to the right.

V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

They waited, as they did every night. They put on a show they knew was unnecessary. Going to bed until the bed checks were done. Then quietly, one would slip out of bed, cross the space separating the four-poster beds and into the other. Then they waited. Waited until the grandfather clock struck midnight, with 12 long 'clangs', then they sat up. Soon they would hear quiet scrap of the door opening, and then saw the curtains rustle as their girl, their sister-in-arms, finally arrived.

V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

The untimely and unexpected warriors greeted each other with small hugs and kisses on cheeks, before lying down. The shortest of the three was used as a pillow by the other two, wrapping their arms around his waist. This was the way it always was. He was an anchor. And quietly, soothed by the presence and breathing of each other, the boys with their girl and the girl with her boys, fell into a -hopefully- dreamless sleep.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; the idea of **The****Gryffindor****Secret** though is mine.

Stay tuned for more chapters of **The****Gryffindor****Secret**, as well as a drabble series.

**The Gryffindor Secret: **

**The Beginning**

The first time the Gryffindor Secret came to be was Halloween if 91'. Shortly after the soon to be named Golden Trio retreated to their respected dormitories and fell asleep the dreams had started. For the girl they were filled with terror as she tried to avoid the spiked club. Filled with images of the lifeless bodies of her saviors. She woke crying and sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

For the eldest boy, his dreams were filled with the terrible words spoken unthinkingly. Images of a lifeless body curled under a destroyed sink and a small corpse, beaten beyond recognition laid at the feet of the monster that raised his blood coated club to strike again. The boy woke gasping, silent sobs racking his body.

For the youngest, but most scarred boy, his dreams were filled with the sounds of cold laughter and screams of terror. Images of green light and blood covered clubs. Four bodies laying side by side, two were of his parents, faces gone, and two were the bodies of the only people who were important in his life. They were bloody, almost ripped apart in places. He woke, sweating and tears rolling down his cheeks silently. He had learned long ago to wake without a sound.

When the grandfather clock in the common room struck 12, with 12 long clangs, the eldest boy crept from his bed. He couldn't take the thoughts that ran ramped in his mind, he need to re-ensure himself that the others were still alive. Quickly slipping his head between the curtains of the bed on his left he caught the gaze of the other boy. Nothing was said. Slowly the boy climbed onto the bed and sat, never saying a word.

Not two minutes later the heavy dorm door scraped quietly against the castle's flagstone, and slowly the curtains once again parted to admit the small bushy-haired head that would complete their soon to be named trio.

The trio stared at each other, not 12 hours earlier they had hated each other guts, but now all they wanted was the reassurance of life in the others bodies. The girl climbed clumsy onto the bed, quick rapping her arms around her boys. An agreement was made with out words and as silently as they could the three first years slipped under the covers, the shortest boy being used as a pillow, the other two wrapping their arms around his tinny waist, before the sound their breathing lulled them to a nightmare free sleep.


	3. Caught

The Gryffindor Secret: Chapter 3

It was really just their luck that it was Percy who caught them. It was mid-way through second year, shortly after the disastrous dueling club. They were slowly spending more nights in the others' beds, usually Harry's. For his particular incident they were in Ron's, Harry already cuddled close to the red-head. Hermione, as usual, had waited till past midnight to sneak out of her dorm and up into the boys'.

It was only Wednesday, but this was the third time they shared a bed that week. Hermione had been having terror filled dreams of monsters stalking the halls, creeping up behind her boys. Ron has dreamed of Hermione and Harry, unprotected because of their blood statues, stiff with petrifaction, eyes dead to the world. Harry's dreams, his nightmares, were filled with Voldemort hissing about heirs and joining him in the purification of the wizarding world. They needed each other.

But, as fate would have it, in Hermione's hurry to the dorm of her boys, she missed the red-haired prefect as he studied by the fire, but he didn't miss her.

With in minutes of Percy dragging the embarrassed trio down to the common room after finding the three curled up in Ron's bed, the entire of Gryffindor tower was gathered around the screaming prefect and the infamous second years.

"I don't know what you were thinking! Other than you weren't! Sharing a Bad! What is the matter with you three?" Percy shouted.

"Perc…" Ron tried to explain.

"Be quiet Ronald!" Percy cut him off breathing heavily, "Go back to your dorms. Your separate dorms. And go to sleep!"

With one last glare at Percy and the other staring Gryffindors Hermione hugged her boys tight and walked up the stairs to her dorm, her head held high. Ron and Harry stared at Percy, who pointed to the stairs that led to boys' dorm. Quickly the two second years went to their dorm and climbed into their respective beds. Silently they closed their eyes and ignored the whisperings of their roommates.

With in 45 minutes of all of Gryffindor Tower being awoken by the screaming prefect, they were all asleep. It didn't last long though, the noise woke Lavender and Paravti first, Hermione was whimpering and crying in her sleep, occasionally shouting "No!" and "Please! Leave them alone!". The next to wake was the second year boys, the combination of cries and screams of Ron and Harry soon woke the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Franticly and confused the occupants of the tower scrambled down to the common room as Hermione's screams punctured the air.

It was chaos in the boys' dorm; Ron and Harry were screaming and clawing at their arms, "Harry! Harry! Ron! Wake up! Please wake up!" Neville shouted, as Seamus and Dean tried to hold their arms down.

Harry woke with a yelp, and quickly yanked his arms out of Dean's grip and scrambled out of his bed and into Ron's, whose thrashings evaded Seamus' attempts to hold him down. Harry cuddled close to Ron, the thrashing stopping almost immediately. The dorm door banged open and Hermione, supported by Fred and George, was thrust into the boys' embrace as she continued to sob loudly. The three of them huddled close, automatically assuming their usual position of Hermione and Ron using Harry as a pillow, his arms around them.

The gathered students stared down at the trio, trying to understand what had just happened. They all knew about what had happen with Quirrel at the end of the previous year, but none of them had put it into context of three eleven year olds almost dying.

Many students had gone pale, and Fred and George herded all of them down into the common room. Once all of the students had settled into various seats, some even just sitting on the floor, Fred spoke, "We just have to ignore it."

"What? Fred, they are _sharing_ a bed!" Percy shouted, although he too was extremely pale.

"And they are our family Percy!" retorted George, "Haven't you realized it yet!"

"They will always be best friends, even after Hogwarts! They are going to be together at the Burrow every summer, every Christmas Mum will make them a sweater, and every time something happens with Ron they are going to be there!" Fred shouted at his older brother.

"Do you really think this will stop? That they stop sharing a bed? It obviously stops their nightmares!"

"Remember this summer! Ron woke up at least three times a week with a nightmare until Harry came!"

"Why do you think they stopped?"

"They shared a bed then, and now they share one here."

"We just have to ignore it happening."

"Ignore it. Don't acknowledge it. Don't say _anything_ about it to anyone outside the house. No teachers, no other students, no friends.

"Nothing to your parents, nothing to McGonagall, nothing to anyone."

Fred and George breathed heavily at the end of their speech; the rest of the tower looked shocked, for once the twins were serious about something.

"Okay." Percy said, "I'll ignore it."

George eyed the rest of the room, "And you guys? Are you going to ignore it? Will you take on a Hufflepuff trait and be loyal?"

"Will you betray your fellow Gryffindor?" Fred added.

All around the common rooms heads nodded, the decision was unanimous. Together a student from each year stood up and spoke, "We will ignore it. We swear as Gryffindors. We swear on Magic."

"So mote it be." Fred and George replied.

"So mote it be." Intoned every student that sat around the common room.

That night the Gryffindor Secret was finalized. No one would say anything to anyone, and the next night when the Grandfather clock struck midnight, with 12 long 'Clangs', one boy in the second year dorm slid into the bed next to his, and not five minutes later the dorm door opened, and a girl with bushy brown hair snuck into the bed that held her boys and together they cuddled and comforted, and went to sleep.


End file.
